Yugioh 5D's: Dragon Riders
by ForeverWildfire2.0
Summary: Yusei has been having weird things happen to him. First a mark appearing on his arms, and now dreams about a blue/white dragon, a black/red dragon and a mysterious girl. What does this all mean?
1. Ch 1: An Impending Future

**__****ForeverWildfire2.0: I do not own Yugioh 5D's…but if I did, Yusei and Akiza would have kissed around the time Yusei was kidnapped and Akiza rescued him… And they would be in a relationship from then on.**

**__******INTRO: A long time ago, way before the time of the dragon riders, there was a bright star known as the Dragon Star. It was thought to be sacred by the Star People. When the planet was in danger, the people of the stars begged for help. The star's power came down in the form of a dragon…the Crimson Dragon. It granted its power to 5 people, who became known as Signers, because they bore the mark of the Crimson Dragon.  
The signer with the head of the Crimson Dragon was chosen for the power of a clear mind… basically being able to focus on the situation at hand. The signer with the wings of the Crimson Dragon was chosen for the power of a burning soul… basically the ability to seal away or unseal things. The signer with the foot of the Crimson Dragon was chosen for having psychic abilities… basically telekinesis and telepathy. The signer with the claw of the Crimson Dragon was chosen for the power to interact with duel monsters. Every card has a soul and this signer can communicate with the souls of any card. The signers of the tail (and eventually heart) of the Crimson Dragon never discovered their abilities.  
After being chosen by the Crimson Dragon, the signers saved the planet time and time again, along with the help of their dragons of course. Although there were 5 signers, there were 6 dragons, that were loyal servants to the Crimson Dragon. Out of these 6 dragons, 5 were bonded to the signers.  
And now 5000 years later, the signers will rise again. Not 5 though, but 6 will rise from the ashes of hope. Some will have the mark from birth. This is their story about how 6 dragon riders have come together as signers.

**Chapter 1: An Impending Future**

Once upon a time there was a city known as Domino City… but an incident known as Zero Reverse happened and an earthquake split the city in two. Domino City became known as New Domino City while the small part that had split off became known as the Satellite. Those who were born in the city that were unfortunate enough to end up on the new island became known as Satellites… The Satellite was poor, and many criminals lived there, but some were just people trying to live. It is here in the Satellite that our story begins with a young boy around the age of 12. He has black hair with gold highlights that look like lightning bolts. All in all his hair causes him to look like a crab, blue eyes that are as blue as the sea and light tan to go with his looks; his name: Yusei Fudo.  
"YUSEI! Hey! Will you pay attention?" shouted a boy with orange hair sticking straight up that oddly made him look like a carrot… his name: Crow Hogan. His shout managed to snap Yusei out of his imagination.  
"Huh…what? Is there something wrong, Crow?" The boy with highlights replied.  
"Yeah, what's wrong is that you keep on spacing out. Where does your mind go when you do that?" Carrot top (Crow) asked.  
"I don't know. Lately I've been dreaming about a bluish-white dragon. It's like it's calling to me…I think it has something to do with my birthmark," Yusei replied, seeming in a daze.  
"Why your birthmark looks like a dragon's head, I'll never know… I wish I had one that looked like a head… Instead I have a mark that looks like a dragon's tail; I still don't get why it just appeared last week while we were dueling. It's unrealistic, I tell you!" exclaimed Crow who was desperately searching for answers. Little did he know that he wouldn't get any answers until some years later.  
"I don't know, Crow… but what I do know, is that it is something that plays a big part in the coming future. When, where and why? That I don't know, so you might as well not ask," Yusei said with a lot more courage than he felt, about facing the future to come. "Something tells me that the dragon IS calling to me… and that someday I will know why." Suddenly Crow cracked up laughing, causing Yusei to glare at him coldly.  
"I'm sorry Yusei, but you're starting to sound like Carly and her fortune deck," Crow said in between laughs while trying to refer to a friend of theirs. Looking at his watch, Crow yelped in surprise. "Oh come on, you've gotta be kidding me… Yusei, we need to get back to the orphanage. We're already out past curfew, and Martha's gonna be so mad at us. COME ON!" Crow cried out as he pulled Yusei along.  
When they got to the orphanage finally, Crow accidentally ran into Jack, another orphan Martha took care of. The blonde's eyes quickly narrowed as he growled. "Watch it!" Jack snapped at him then paused and smirked… "MARTHA, CROW AND YUSEI JUST GOT HOME AND IT'S PAST CURFEW!" Shouted Jack towards the house, causing Crow and Yusei to sprint forward…hoping to get inside before Martha caught them. Their hopes were quickly crushed as the door opened right before they reached it and Martha grabbed them both by the ears.  
"And where have you two been? I was beginning to worry about you!" Martha scolded the two late boys as they looked into her eyes while wincing at her grip.  
"Sorry Martha… it was my fault. I kinda spaced out again. Crow finally managed to get my attention, if he hadn't…we would have been even later," responded Yusei truthfully. Martha's grip eased up as she released them; quickly they rubbed their ears for more circulation.  
"Very well then… Come on in, it's dinnertime and the foods getting cold. You too Jack!" She called to the blond standing about 10 ft. away. The three boys ran inside to get cleaned up for dinner and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon.

- 4 Years later –  
The orphans had just finished watching the movie "Eragon" when a 12-year-old boy with long red curly hair asked 16-year-old Yusei a question. "Do you think that the story of Eragon could be possible? Or at least something of the sort?"  
"I don't know, Rally. I guess it is possible in a way," Yusei responded. Just then, Jack had to open his mouth.  
"It's impossible for anything near that to ever happen. There is no such thing as a dragon rider!"  
"Of course, he wouldn't know that because the dragon riders tend to keep it a secret. And any dragons out there, remain in hiding," Crow whispered to the younger orphans, causing Yusei to chuckle as Jack glared at Crow, who in return, just grinned back in response.  
Just then, Martha came in and smiled. The entire group instantly groaned as she said, "Time for bed everyone." Martha couldn't help but give a little laugh at their reactions. She then looked at Yusei. "Yusei, I'd like to have a word with you in the kitchen."  
Yusei nodded, and after saying goodnight to the other orphans, he went to the kitchen. He leaned against the counter, waiting for the bomb to drop… "Is it true that you're almost done building that duel runner? Are you sure it'll be safe?" Martha asked with worry clearly in her eyes.  
"Martha, it is safe… I have taken everything into consideration… there is no need to worry at all. I've checked and rechecked for any errors in the designs… It's just as safe as any normal motor vehicle, not to mention that I built it myself." Yusei understood how much Martha cared for him and the other orphans of the Satellite. That's why he did little things here and there that could help make life just a little bit easier.  
"Okay Yusei, just be careful… I'd rather not see you get hurt, you know… Jack and Crow have thought of names that they'll call their duel runners. What do you think you'll call yours?" Curiosity overwon Martha.  
"I think I'll call it the "Yusei Go" (You-say-go); it sounds pretty cool, and it has a double meaning too," He couldn't help but smile as she caught on to the double meaning. "But I haven't decided for sure yet."  
"Alright Yusei… now go to bed. And sweet dreams to you," replied Martha as she headed to her room. After that, Yusei quickly went up to his room and didn't even bother to change before he fell on his bed and drifted off into a dream-filled sleep.

_DREAM_  
_I was flying through the clouds, the gentle wind blowing through my hair as if someone was running their fingers through it. I then became aware of a flapping sound and realized that I was riding on the back of the same bluish-white dragon that I used to dream about._  
_But now I had a better view… Even though it wasn't a buff dragon, it was still well toned. And its wings seemed to have sparkling dust coming off with every flap of the wing. A name came to my mind, and I found myself calling the dragon Stardust Dragon, Stardust for short._  
_Stardust turned his head and looked at me as if he had heard me subconsciously call him by name. I wasn't sure if it was just me or not, but it seemed as though Stardust smiled. Whether or not it was with his mouth or his eyes, it caused me to smile back._  
_Suddenly my breath was caught in my throat as I saw the view… we were flying over the water in between New Domino City and the Satellite; but that's not what caught my attention. Not even the sun just beginning to set… although I'm sure that it played a small part._  
_What caught my attention was the Rose Dragon that had come to be flying at Stardust's side… more importantly the girl on the dragon's back. Her magenta bangs clipped up, brown cat-like eyes and an aura that seemed to suggest that she was someone to be reckoned with. The girl glanced over at me and smiled warmly at me._  
_I felt my face flush hard. When I finally regained my voice, I managed to ask a few questions. "Who are you miss?"_  
_"My name is Akiza, Yusei," she responded._  
_"How do you know my name?" I demanded in a gentle way._  
_"I have my ways…" She seemed to be playing with me._  
_"Then tell me, how is it possibly that I feel like I know you?" Question after question filled my mind, but I knew that only several could be answered._  
_"Because we are connected by a strong bond, Yusei. In time we will meet face to face, I may seem different on the outside, but here in our subconscious in this dream world, we see each other for what we really are. Just as I see you as the handsome shooting star you are. I must go now. Goodbye my Shooting Star," the young lady answered._  
_Before Yusei realized what he was saying, he replied, "Goodbye my Black Rose, I can hardly wait to see you again." As he realized what he just said, he blushed like crazy as the young woman smiled at him before she and her dragon disappeared._  
_Just then Yusei realized that Stardust was looking at him with his powerful yet gentle yellow eyes. 'In time we will also meet, master. Our bond has been placed, and it will grow stronger in time. But for now we will meet here in your dreams until we cross paths face to face,' Stardust thought to him._  
_"It will be an honor to become your rider, Stardust. I look forward to when I can really ride you. Until then, riding you here is good enough for me," Yusei admitted happily. Stardust seemed to smile at him as they continued to fly over the blue water._

Crow hardly ever saw Yusei smile so big. At least in his sleep anyways. He knew that the future for them all would be a hard one with many dangers. But as long as he had friends like Yusei and Jack to back him up, he knew he would be alright. So he couldn't help but grin before going back to sleep… dreaming of the future to come.

**__****ForeverWildfire2.0: This is my first fanfic. I understand if you think that it needs a little something extra… And I am open to any suggestions, to which I will keep in mind. I am planning on writing more but it will take awhile since I'm busy with school, pathfinders and work. Thank you for reading!  
Please review!**


	2. Ch 2: Can I Afford to Hope?

**__****ForeverWildfire2.0 : Okay sorry it took me so long... For some reason, it wouldn't let me edit my story, but now it will...for now...who knows how many times that will happen again in the future... But here you go, and I'll try to update next saturday night or sometime on sunday. Also a thank you to my first 8 reviewers:  
Your support and reviews have been much appreciated. Anyways on with the story. Oh, and of course I do NOT own Yugioh 5D's!**

**__********Chapter 2: Can I Afford to Hope?**

**__******Somewhere in New Domino, Akiza woke up feeling quite refreshed, considering the wonderful dream she had the previous night. But still, the dream left her curious and confused. _How did I know his name if I've never met him before? Why was I so nice to a complete stranger? Why was he not afraid of me? Was he just a dream, or is he as real as my powers?_  
She had a feeling that this handsome young man she had seen in her dream was indeed real. But she was almost afraid to hope for such nonsense. Anyone and everyone who had known her had rejected her because of her powers… everyone except for Sayer. He had taken her in when she needed someone, had offered her shelter and a home, as well as offered to help her control her powers.  
Slowly she got up and got dressed. For once trying to enjoy the morning instead of rushing it. She slowly made her way to where the cafeteria was located in the Arcadia building where she lived along with other psychics. While her body moved to fulfill a need, her mind although, was still on a certain young man from her dream.  
Quickly she finished her food, and then left the building. For some reason she felt uneasy there today. But it was also for another reason… she felt like something was calling to her. She felt loneliness, compassion and an unbelievable strength that wasn't hers. Looking at her arm, Akiza glared at the mark that had cursed her life.  
Sayer kept saying that her mark was special. That she was a signer or whatever under the power of the Crimson Dragon. She thought differently though; so far this "special" mark had done nothing but ruin her life. With the mark, she had received her psychic powers and her curse. She had only been at the Arcadia Movement for a year now, but a part of her felt like she belonged there. But as much as she suppressed the other part of her, it still felt like she wasn't meant to be there. Like there was a better life, and better support out there somewhere.  
_Who cares about the Crimson Dragon? I have Rose, no matter what happens, I know I can ALWAYS count on her._ Akiza had always told herself this, but lately it was getting harder and harder to believe.  
She entered an old abandoned warehouse and stopped in the center. After checking to make sure no one was there, she pulled out a card. But not just any card, but a card filled with the magic of the dragon within it, her Black Rose Dragon. Akiza shouted, "Black Rose Dragon, come forth. As your dragon rider, I summon you. Come forth Rose and let me ride you." Within an instant, a blackish red aura surrounded the card and it formed into a sphere of light. The sphere of light then shot out in front of Akiza and transformed into a beautiful dragon. This dragon appeared to look more like a rose with vines and thorns than an actual dragon.  
(Basically, the dragons have magic. I'll explain more later on. But for now, I'll tell you something. The dragons can use their magic to take the form of cards. They can still communicate with their riders, but they can also be played in duels.)  
Akiza then got on Rose, who then took off. (When a dragon is flying like this… both they and their rider are basically invisible to the rest of the world. Only other dragons and dragon riders can see them.) They flew to the tallest area in New Domino and looked out over the blue water in between New Domino and the Satellite.  
_Yusei's eyes could rival that water. Wait… why am I thinking about him? I hardly even know him! Akiza couldn't help but wonder to herself. She was kinda stumped that someone could leave such an impression from just a dream. Yes. That's all it was, just a dream. It was nothing more, and nothing less._ No matter how many times she said it, she still couldn't convince herself that it was true.  
_"Mistress Akiza, is something bothering you? You seem unusually quiet, even for your normality." _Rose asked in concern.  
Akiza smiled lightly with gratitude. "I'm fine Rose," At Rose's glare (dragon glare, imagine like toothless from "How to Train Your Dragon"), she knew that it didn't convince her. "Oh alright, I had a dream last night that got on my nerves. I met a dragon with his rider who I just happened to know and yet I don't know. So I don't really know, you know?" Akiza suddenly blurted out. Ross looked shocked to say the least.  
_"Mistress, perhaps if you put in more detail, then I might actually be able to understand what you mean. I have a pretty good idea what you're saying. But put in more detail, so that I can clarify it."_ With that said, Akiza slowly began to tell Rose about her dream. She told Rose about Yusei and his dragon, and every other little detail from the dream especially the little ones that actually caught her eyes. For example, Yusei's blue eyes and the supposed lightning bolts that ran through his hair.  
_"If I didn't know better, Mistress Akiza, I'd have to say that you like him!"_ Ross grinned widely, showing her teeth in the process. Akiza was about to answer but she shut her mouth… clearly she couldn't think up a reasonable answer. But then she managed to think of one.  
"How could anyone like someone who had hair that looked like a crab!" There… she had said it and she had meant it. But still, a part of her felt like she had been ripped in two pieces because she had basically called Yusei a freak. She paused and thought to herself…_ If I thought that about him, most likely others have thought that way about him too. Maybe we ARE more alike than I thought. I'm considered a freak… but so might he be considered a freak as well. Perhaps he is just as lonely as I am!_  
_"Mistress, there are many people in this world who feel out of place, because no one will accept them for who there are. Perhaps you and this young man could help each other a lot more than you think."_  
Quickly I cleared my thoughts as I said, "That is ridiculous Rose. I have Sayer, and most likely he has others he can depend on."  
_"But do you have others that YOU can depend on? That is the real question. You feel,"_ Rose looked out towards the Satellite._ "You feel it too, don't you? It's like something is calling out to us, and yet it's like it's being suppressed at the same time."_  
"I do feel it too, Rose. I don't know what it is though. But maybe we will find out someday or another. Come on, Rose, we should probably get home."

- Meanwhile in the Satellite -  
Yusei had come across a card called Stardust Dragon. The second he saw the card, he recognized the dragon…HIS dragon… from his dream. He quickly picked the card up and bolted to the nearest clearing. Often when he needed a quiet place to think, this was where he would go. As he looked at the card, a chant seemed to fill his mind. Until it became so unbearable that he had to say it out loud.  
"Stardust Dragon, come forth. As your dragon rider, I summon you. Come forth Stardust and let me ride you." Even if he had said it, to say that he had been expecting what happened next would be a lie. A bluish-white glow surrounded the card and it flew in front of him to become a magnificent dragon. The same well toned and sparkly winged dragon from his dream. The dragon seemed to smile at him.  
_"Finally at last, we meet face to face, Master."_  
"St.. Star…Stardust?" Yusei seemed to have lost his voice slightly as he looked at the dragon. Finally after a few minutes of looking each other over, he said, "How is this possible?"  
_"You summoned me, Master. That is how it is possible. Because you are my rider and I am your dragon. As you are my rider, only you can summon me along with your friend if they have permission, unless I decide to come out myself that is. Other than that, anyone can summon me in a duel when I'm in card form, that way I appear to be just a duel monster. So you must always be careful who you trust."_  
Yusei couldn't help but chuckle a little; causing Stardust to look at him confused. "Stardust, when you grow up here in the Satellite… you kind of learn not to trust others so easily or carelessly. But I am just human, and humans DO make mistakes you know." Even as he said that, Yusei remembered what had happened a year earlier.  
The Enforcers had been torn apart by the lust for power that their leader Kalin Kessler had developed. Kalin had about killed a Sector Security officer when Yusei stopped him. Yusei had tried to take the blame for Kalin… but in the end, Kalin was still sent to the facility and had died sometime later. (Not really, if you follow what I mean. Kalin didn't necessarily die, he just became a dark signer… but that's later on.)  
Stardust noticed Yusei's quietness as well as the frown on his face and the distant look in his eyes. That's where having a deep connection to your rider came in handy. Stardust looked into Yusei's memories and understood. _"There was nothing you could have done, Master. Things happen, and you just have to accept it. I know that past can hurt but you just need to embrace that pain and use it to strengthen you."_ Seeing that his rider had snapped out of his reverie, he nodded in support.  
Yusei suddenly felt as if something was going to snap inside him. He groaned, as he felt sick and nearly collapsed. Stardust had instantly noticed this and caught Yusei when he actually did collapse. Concerned for his rider, clearly showed in his eyes. _"Master, Master, what is wrong?"_  
As Yusei began to lose consciousness, he barely managed to whisper, "Take me…to…to…Martha's…" And with that he passed out. Stardust immediately took off. Luckily he knew where to find Martha sense he had searched Yusei's memories.  
As soon as he landed near the house, both Rally and the others saw him. Nervin passed out from seeing a dragon; Blitz and Tank just stood there gawking at him while Rally jumped around excited at seeing a real dragon. But that changed very quickly when they noticed Yusei unconscious. They ran over and carefully picked him up before taking him in the house.  
"MARTHA, YUSEI'S UNCONSCIOUS!" shouted Rally. That caused Martha and Dr. Schmitt to come running. As soon as they saw Yusei's condition, they jumped into action.  
"Rally, go find Jack and Crow and tell them to come here at once. Tank, Blitz, you two get Yusei up to his room. I'll get some rags and cold water. And where in the world in Nervin?"  
Before Rally went outside, he yelled, "HE PASSED OUT ON THE FRONT LAWN!" He quickly left but not before noticing the dragon glow and basically turn into a ball of light that flew into Yusei's room. (Stardust turned back into a card so that he could be closer to Yusei.)  
About twenty minutes later, Jack, Crow and Rally burst through the door panting and out of breath. Quickly they raced up the stairs and into Yusei's room, nearly running into the others. The first two things that Jack noticed was the light blue aura around Yusei and the wet rag on his forehead.  
Instantly he raced over to his friend, a red aura surrounding him in the process. He put a hand on Yusei's shoulder and within a few minutes Yusei's breathing became even as he fell into a deep sleep. Both Jack's and Yusei's aura's died down until they weren't noticeable to the human eye.  
Everyone sighed in relief, it was a close call… to close for comfort. Still, Yusei didn't know, and they hope to keep it that way. But little did they know of the yellow eyes that watched them from within a certain card.

- Back with Akiza Rose -  
She felt it, whatever had been calling out to her and Rose had gotten stronger before it faded. It was still there, but it was hardly noticeable unless you felt for it. Now Akiza was sure that it had come from the Satellite… but mostly criminals lived there. Although she had to admit that there were a few unlucky people that had been stuck in the Satellite when the "earthquake" had happened. She also knew that there was something more to the supposed earthquake than the people were told.  
_Does that mean that Yusei is a criminal? No, he doesn't have a mark…(yet)…so perhaps he was one of the unfortunate ones to get stuck there. But how do I know if this feeling came from Yusei?_ Akiza's heart and mind seemed to not be able to come up with an answer.  
_"Trust your heart, Mistress. When you put logic and feelings of the heart together… often it leads to misunderstandings. What does your heart say?"_  
"He lonely and he wants someone who understands him; someone who can love him as more than a friend. It seems that he has abilities, and someone is suppressing those abilities." said Akiza as she looked towards the Satellite.  
_"Perhaps you can get him to open up; and to get him to express his abilities more. Perhaps he can get you to open yourself up to others."_  
"I don't know, Rose. It seems like too much too hope for. With everything that has happened to me and everything that I've experienced… Can I afford to hope?" And with that, they both looked over towards the Satellite.

**__****ForeverWildfire2.0 : Well? Love it? Hate it? There is still more to come... and you'll have to wait to find out more about yusei's abilities/powers.  
Please Review!**


	3. Ch 3: Course of Time & Meeting of Minds

**__****ForeverWildfire2.0: Sorry it's taken so long to get this up. I'm a junior this year with 9 classes, two of which are online. Plus I'm in Pathfinders, and that adds some more stress, but I love it. I hope you enjoy this chapter... and I believe it is shorter than the others have been so far.  
I do not own Yugioh 5D's.**

**__********Chapter 3: Course of Time and Meeting of the Mind**

**__******Many things happen over the course of time. For Yusei, things tended to happen way too fast lately. One minute, he finds out that Rally is missing. The next, he's jumping into cold water to save him (Rally). Meanwhile Jack rides off with his two most prized possessions (If you haven't watched the series, it's his duel runner and his Stardust Dragon card).  
The waves seemed to become more violent just as Yusei reached Rally. Quickly, he focused on getting both of them (Rally and Himself) to safety. As he began to near the docks, he noticed Crow and someone in a (blue) cloak approaching (both from different directions).  
Once Yusei got close enough to reach, Crow made a grab for Rally while Yusei lifted him up the best he could (considering he was in the water). Just as Crow pulled Rally up, the cloaked person shouted in alarm as a strong wave hit Yusei against the docks. Yusei cried out in pain (which got him a mouthful of water) as he felt his arm get dislocated, if not broken.  
The current managed to pull him under. With much effort, he got back to the surface, just as another wave came. Throwing him against the docks with enough force to hit his head (hard against the docks)/ As the darkness began to engulf him, he heard voices calling to him. But then he saw a red glow just as everything turned black, and oddly enough...he felt... safe.

Crow's P.O.V.  
"Yusei!" We (Crow, Rally and the cloaked person) shouted out in panic as we saw Yusei get his head hit on the docks. When he didn't resurface, I began to panic all the more. "Yusei! Yusei, come up! YUSEI!" Just as I was about to call him again, I felt a burning sensation go through my mark as it began to glow.  
The cloaked person pointed out toward a red glow in the water. I reached toward it and into the water, and somehow I managed to grab Yusei. With the help of the cloaked person, I managed to pull Yusei onto the docks. "He's not breathing!" Rally said as he pointed out the obvious. As I was about to perform CPR, a pulse from our marks (Yusei's and his mark flashed red really quick), he (Yusei) began to cough up the water from his lungs.  
When he remained unconscious, I began to worry. While checking for the reason, I found a bleeding gash where he had hit his head. Worried I might lose him, I held my "brother" protectively. Rally seemed to look quite depressed... or was it guilt I saw in his eyes? (By the way, Rally is untied by now.)  
"Crow," I looked at the cloaked person in shock. _How did they know my name?_ When I kept looking at them, they continued. "I need you to take care of Yusei; he is very important to me. Please, don't tell him about me. In time he will find out, and the truth will be revealed. That goes for you too, young Rally."  
Before Rally or I could respond, a blue glow emanated from the cloaked person. It surrounded us; making us shut our eyes from the brightness. When it faded, and we opened our eyes, Rally, Yusei and I were in front of Martha's with the cloaked person nowhere in sight. Only one thought crossed my mind... _What in the world, just happened?_

Meanwhile in New Domino at an apartment in the tops...  
"Why did our marks act up, Luna?" A young teal-haired boy asked his twin.  
"I'm not sure, Leo. But something must of happened... I felt several different emotions through my mark, but from who, I don't know. Not to mention I can tell that Ancient Fairy Dragon and Power Tool Dragon seem upset about something too. But they won't tell me what it is that's upsetting them in the first place." Luna replied as she looked out over the city.  
"Well, hopefully, we find out soon. I don't think I'll be able to get enough...sleep...to...night." As Luna looked back at Leo, she giggled. He had apparently fallen back asleep easily, just on the couch this time. She looked towards the stars, if only they could solve her problems.

Meanwhile with Jack  
Something must have happened during the rescue, that much Jack could tell. Still, it wasn't enough to make him stop. When his mark flared up, he was sure that Yusei was in danger. But he was too stubborn to let that stop him at this point. So he pushed the thought of going back into the far recesses of his mind. _I'm on my way to become King. No one can keep ME from MY destiny._

Meanwhile with Akiza  
Something must have happened to Yusei. Akiza had felt his panic, but there was nothing she could do at this point. She laid down on her bed and let her mind wonder. In her mindscape (basically inside her mind), she saw a glowing blue string. It was thin, but at least it existed. He mind latched onto that string and pulled her into another's (another person's mind that is...).  
Akiza's mindscape quickly vanished as another replaced it. Standing on a building overlooking the Satellite, she was shocked by how wrecked the Satellite looked. Not once, had she thought that things were this bad. Very few people in New Domino seemed to care about the island and its inhabitants.  
She started walking as she continued to look around. If you were to ask her where she was going, she wouldn't know what to say. There seemed to be some kind of a pull coming from somewhere. Her mind told her to turn back, but her heart told her to keep going.  
Her heart nearly stopped as she came upon a figure who appeared to be unconscious and lying on some (surprisingly) green grass. Instantly, she recognized him and ran to see if he was ok. One of the first things she noticed, was some blood in his hair (she noticed it due to part of his hair being normally yellow (lightning bolts/streaks)). As she was feeling around on his head, she finally found where the blood was coming from; quickly, she bandaged it up.  
She pulled Yusei into her lap so that she was basically cradling his body with his head on her shoulder. While she hoped he would be ok, the connection between them grew a little stronger. As she was running her fingers through his hair and along his scalp, she didn't notice him began to wake up.  
"Mmm...that feels nice." A whisper startled her out of her thoughts and caused her to look down at Yusei.  
"Can you please repeat that?" She asked.  
"Don't stop, it feels nice." Hazel eyes widened as they met half-lidded blue. 'Were his eyes that blue last time I saw him?' (During the dream.)  
"You're awake now? (I guess it would be called...subconscious? Awake in the mind, but not in the body...) How do you feel, Yusei?"  
"Sore, very sore; wait... Why are you here?" Eyebrows raised in curiosity as he looked at her.  
"I felt you were in danger; I wanted to see if you would be okay. Can you stand?" asked Akiza.  
"I believe so...," After she helped him up, Yusei asked, "Would you like to hang out...with me?" Akiza smiled at his nervousness.  
"I don't see why I can't." The mindscape changed into a meadow with a stream and some flower patches. They sat down and began to talk. Little did they know, the blue strings that Akiza had seen earlier doubled in size as the connection between their minds grew stronger.**__****  
**

**__****ForeverWildfire2.0: Well, how was it? Hopefully I'm keeping you guys interested. Please tell me if you have any suggestions. I have a poll on my profile about what I might add in the upcoming chapters. So please vote on it...  
And of course, please review and tell me what you think. Or PM me instead.**


	4. Ch 4: Awakening With Determination

**__****ForeverWildfire2.0: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated for awhile. But as it is my birthday today, I decided to edit my stories as well as post a small chapter to both of them. So here you go...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's!**

******Ch. 4: Awakening With Determination**

As light entered his eyes for the first time in a week, Yusei squinted in slight pain from the brightness. When his eyes adjusted, he looked out his window at the blue sky. Thinking about everything that had happened. Then he remembered his "dream" with Akiza. He could somehow sense her now, even with the distance in between them. It made him slightly worried. The last time he told Martha something like that, she had whispered something to Jack before everything went fuzzy for Yusei. All he knew for sure was that something had happened and afterward that feeling was gone. He was NOT going to let something happen like that again.

Getting up out of bed and standing on surprisingly sturdy legs, he felt strong for the first time in years. When he was a kid, Martha used to tell him stories of magic and powers, fairytales and adventures. Now, he felt as if he had powers. With determination in place, he quickly got out the original plan for his D-wheel and slowly started redesigning and upgrading the plan. He lost track of time, and eventually a few days past. Most likely he would have worked himself to death if Martha had not come up and shewed him out of his room.

Martha looked over the new plans, impressed at what she saw. Even though she didn't really like D-wheels much, she felt that she just might like this one.****

****TBC****

**_ForeverWildfire2.0: I know... it was really short, but I have an idea where to take it from here. Sorry it's taken me so long. It was kinda a mix of writers block, high school... and just life altogether if you know what I mean. I've read several suggestions and have taken them to heart... If someone suggested something in a review, I will give credit where it's due. That wasn't supposed to rhyme... but anyways, it will help me a lot if you review... Until next time!_**


	5. Rewriting Notice

**__****_Hey __everyone, so I've been stuck for quite a while trying to figure out how to continue._**

**_That's when I decided..._**

**_I'll rewrite the story._**

**_However, before I put the new chapters on, I'll write the all up to around where the story is now._**

**_Bear with me, this may take a while._**

**_I'm doing it for both my Yugioh 5D's and Naruto stories._**

**_A few details will change most likely._**

**_But, by the time I'm done rewriting the stories, hopefully each chapter will be at LEAST 1,000 words or over._**

**_They will also hopefully be more... what's the word... ah I'll just say more interesting._**

**_Please, whenever I post any chapters, please help me out and let me know of any typos._**

**_Whether it's in a post or in a PM, I don't mind._**


End file.
